stickempires_rtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowrath
Shadowrath are the assassination units of Order, making use of speed, agility and the ability to instantly kill most units. Appearance Shadowraths take on the appearance of a ninja. They wear a mask that covers all but their eyes. By default, they are equipped with 2 deadly weapons, a sword and a staff. Stats Note: The Stick Empires community previously had no numerical information on Damage or Speed, so these values were merely comparative. All numerical data is now derived from http://stickempires-rts.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2437 Abilities The Shadowrath has two unique abilities: Fixate (passive) and Shinobi (active) Fixate Fixate is a passive ability that is not required to be researched. Fixate increases the damage of a Shadowrath with each consecutive hit on a single target (stacks up to five times max.). This allows the damage of a Shadowrath to easily take down enemies. However, in a large-scale battle, the full potential of this ability may not be realized. Also, Shadowrath are rarely used as direct combat units, being much more effective with hit-and-run attacks and assassinations. Shinobi that was recently killed by the Shadowrath on the right using Shinobi. The Magikill on the left is about to be assassinated.]] Shinobi is an active ability of the Shadowrath that must be researched. Shinobi has two levels. The first level costs 100 gold and mana. The second level costs 150 gold and mana. When this ability is activated, an audio cue is provided by the Shadowrath saying, "Shinobi". With Shinobi, the Shadowrath will be cloaked and do massively increased damage with poison if it attacks an enemy unit while in shinobi. Upon deactivation, Shinobi will enter a 30-second cooldown period. This ability is crucial in winning battles when spellcasters are in play (e.g. Magikill, V, and Medusa). Uses The shadowrath is used mostly as a specialist unit for picking off spellcasters, which are often left vulnerable. This is often used along with Shinobi II, inflicting at least 3.75 bars of damage. With Shinobi, they are capable of killing Miners, Swordwrath, Archidons, Merics, Magikill , Enslaved Miners, Crawlers, Marrowkai, Medusa , Earth Elementals, Water Elementals, Fire Elementals, Inferno, and V in one hit. Shadowraths are also used in the effective shadow and albowtross strategy (though not necessarily a tactic that will always win a game). Shadowraths also have a quite long reach, they can be placed right behind miner walls or spearton shield wall and they will be able to hit the enemies attacking the miner wall or spearton shield wall. Shadowrath masses are fairly popular within deathmatch. Shadowrath benefit a lot from their speed. Shinobi allows it to poison units and inflict heavy damage. Trivia *Shadowrath are the fastest units in the game, tied with speedcrawlers (Crawlers with the passive ability Predatory Edge), with no other unit being able to pursue it, even Swordwrath with rage. ** However, their speed was hindered in the campaign (Stick Wars II - Order Empire) *The original name for Fixate was Fury. * It is revealed in campaign mode that the Shadowrath were Swordwrath that escaped and studied a new way of fighting. * The Shadowrath is one of the most high damaging units in the game, as an entire army of Shadowrath can almost instantly take down a statue within a few seconds, and even a Giant, without having to use the near instant killing shinobi, which boosts the damage. Ninja_Vs_Crawler_1280x800.jpg|Shadowrath VS Crawler Official Artwork Category:Units